


Lo que somos y lo que no somos

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Photographs, Presents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Debería haberse dado cuenta de que cada vez que se va, siempre regresa. Le gusta creer que lo hace a propósito, por su voluntad. Pero luego piensa en esas noches largas y vacías, en la imagen de los círculos, las campanas, el espiral que no se mueve, que simplemente se enrolla en sí mismo, una y otra vez. Y no va a ningún lugar.---Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Maito Gai / Might Guy
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Lo que somos y lo que no somos

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> 1 de Enero
> 
> Prompt: Cumpleaños de Gai 
> 
> \---
> 
> Y feliz cumpleaños a Gai, el amor de mi vida... él significa todo para mí.

El día en el que Gai nace, no hay nadie más alrededor del hospital. Es la madrugada, los fuegos artificiales de la media noche han sonado un par de horas atrás y la música del festival se apaga detrás del llanto suave del bebé.

La enfermera lo sostiene en sus brazos, limpiando todavía su rostro cuando se acerca a la cama y les da una pequeña sonrisa cansada después de la labor de parto en el que habían estado por horas, desde la noche anterior.

 _¡Un año atrás!_ bromearía Dai, pero está demasiado emocionado para hacer algo más que llorar e intentar ver a su bebé a través de todo el llanto que no ha parado casi desde el día en el que se enteró de que sería padre.

— Es un niño — la voz de la enfermera es suave, amable, y Dai llora más mientras su esposa da una breve sonrisa, intentando mantenerse despierta a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ha tenido que pasar.

Fue un parto complicado. Y espera que cuando su hijo crezca no sea la mitad de complicado que eso, porque posiblemente no tendría modo de lidiar con un niño que se había negado a nacer y había luchado tanto con ella.

Pero es, en realidad, un pequeño terrón de azúcar lo que cruza su corazón cuando la enfermera lo coloca en sus brazos abiertos.

Apenas tiene pelo. Son más cejas que pelo y la imagen es tan tierna que la hace reír y suspirar, y hace que Dai ría y llore al mismo tiempo y levante su mano para pasarla por la frente del bebé.

— Gai — dice ella, combinando el nombre de su padre y su propio nombre, y el bigote de Dai se llena de mocos cuando escucha el suave susurro de Gina.

— Gai — repite Dai, y la enfermera anota algo. Posiblemente la fecha y la hora exactas, el nombre, el peso.

Dai no tiene noción real del tiempo ahora, así que agradece silenciosamente y jura que recordará cada detalle de su hijo para siempre, ¡o sino tendría que correr alrededor de la aldea por una eternidad!

Gina gimotea sobre Gai, sintiendo sus brazos flaquear un poco y dándole a Dai una mirada de disculpa — Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Dai le da un beso, a mitad de una sonrisa preocupada. Pero ella está bien, es fuerte, y la enfermera sólo le indica descanso mientras pasa el bebé a los brazos de su padre, enseñándole como recargarlo sobre su pecho.

— Hey, hola... — Dai susurra sobre la cabeza de su bebé, incluso si la pequeña criatura ni siquiera lo mira.

— Tres de la mañana exactamente — la mujer dice, pasando el papel sobre la mesa — felicidades — agrega, dando una última mirada antes de dar una señal de salida — Y feliz año nuevo.

Dai le responde el saludo. Una sonrisa cálida, una mirada brillante que resplandecía con el inicio de ese día, con el inicio de ese año y el principio de una vida que llenaría y complementaría la suya.

— Feliz año nuevo, Gai — Dai susurra otra vez, intentando no despertar a su esposa que ha caído dormida, con una sonrisa suave en sus facciones jóvenes y alegres.

Gai se retuerce en sus brazos con su caricia.

Afuera, la música de año nuevo se vuelve un poco más fuerte, contrastando con el silencio del hospital y las calles vacías por las celebraciones.

— Hoy comienzas tu vida — a Dai le entusiasma absolutamente todo al respecto, y casi bailaría si no tuviera tanto miedo de hacer ruido. 

Detrás de él, otros brillantes fuegos artificiales salpican por la ventana, como si festejaran la nueva vida de su bebé.

* * *

En el primer cumpleaños de Gai, también están en el hospital.

Esta vez, Dai llora silenciosamente por otras razones. El mundo entero es silencioso. No hay música para él. No hay nada además de la imagen de Gina en la cama y Gai sentado en su regazo, dormido hace mucho, sin saber ni entender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Gina apenas habla. La recomendación es no hacerlo, pero ha insistido.

 _Por esta noche_ , dijo. _Déjenme por esta noche_ , y el doctor aceptó porque no ha habido mejoras en el último mes.

No habrá mejoras nunca.

— Dos y media de la mañana — Dai presiona sus labios. El pastel de Gai que tenía preparado para ese día se echará a perder en la soledad de su casa.

Gina tararea algo, pide cerca a su bebé. No dice mucho. No pasa mucho tiempo tampoco.

Su cumpleaños finalmente llega a las tres de la mañana, que se arrastra tan lentamente que duele.

— No dejes que lo olvide nunca — Gina sopla sobre el tubo de respiración —. No dejes que olvide quien es. ¡Y quien le dio ese cuerpo hermoso que tiene!

Gina golpea con orgullo su propio pecho a pesar de todo, dándole una mirada seria y decidida incluso con los temblores de sus manos.

— ¡No dejes que nada lo detenga, Dai! — las lágrimas siempre fueron cosa de Dai, pero sinceramente ese día llora — Y que nada te detenga a ti, ¡creo en quien eres! ¡Así que sigue tu camino!

Dai asiente, dejando finalmente a Gai en su costado, quien se revuelve entre la sábana que lleva y no despierta.

No la mira una última vez.

— Feliz cumpleaños Gai — murmura cuando el reloj marca las tres en punto, y ambos deciden cantarle en un susurro la canción de cumpleaños.

Incluso si está dormido.

Incluso si no lo entendería de todos modos.

Fue su único cumpleaños con sus padres juntos.

* * *

A los cinco años, Gai organiza su propia fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, lo que Dai insiste en que no sería una sorpresa, pero de todos modos deja que lo haga. ¡El espíritu de su juventud es más fuerte y más grande que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir! Si Gai podía celebrarse a sí mismo, entonces lo apoyaría.

Ambos adornan la casa un día antes, justo la última noche del año donde la gente está celebrando en la calle y cantando. Gai cuelga globos, imitando las cosas que vio en los cumpleaños de los demás y al día siguiente espera.

Nadie asiste, por supuesto.

 _"Es año nuevo, Gai_ " dijeron, y todos están en sus casas ese día.

Gai se queda en su casa también, sentado en el sillón y mirando el pastel que su papá le hizo con la tristeza de no haber tenido el resultado que había imaginado y planeado con tanta esperanza.

— Vamos, Gai, anímate — Dai pasa su mano por su cabeza pequeña, tratando de quitar el puchero y la mirada de derrota.

Debió saberlo, quizá. Pero no podía destruir el espíritu de su hijo. Su intención de celebrar incluso cuando Dai sabía que todos estarían con sus propias familias. Que la gente todavía se burla de él por ser el eterno genin. Que Gai no ha conseguido amigos exactamente, incluso después de que lleva casi medio año en la academia ninja.

Los hombros de Gai se aprietan. Es pequeño todavía, pero sus manos están llenas de cicatrices y Dai piensa un momento en si se ha equivocado con algo.

Pero no, Gai está bien.

No puede olvidar quién se supone que es.

— ¿Quieres mirar fotos de mamá y comer pastel? — pregunta con una voz especialmente suave, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hijo y sintiendo el contacto tan especial como la primera vez, la entrega absoluta a una parte de irremplazable de sí mismo.

_Moriría por él._

Gai finalmente asiente, tratando de aclarar su mirada de ojos enrojecidos y la vergüenza de haberse esforzado e ilusionado por nada.

— Sí — dice, muy bajito — Sí quiero.

Dai corre de regreso a la habitación, buscando todas las fotos que tenía de Gina. De él mismo. De Gai cuando era un pequeño pedazo de carne que cabía en la palma de su mano.

En la soledad de una fiesta llena de fotografías Dai le canta la canción y apagan las velas.

Dejan una foto de Gina en el lugar en la mesa, junto a Gai.

* * *

El primer regalo que Gai recibe es cuando cumple los siete años.

Kurenai llega inesperadamente, tocando la puerta de Gai con tanta insistencia que lo saca abruptamente de su ritual anual de ver fotos de Gina y escuchar las historias que Dai tiene para él.

Kurenai aparece del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa amable y un diminuto obsequio forrado de papel con flores.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Gai — dice, con su voz extremadamente suave que lo hace sentirse feliz de inmediato.

Gai parece tartamudear, un poco torpe. La caja es suave bajo su contacto y Kurenai la desliza lentamente contra él, quedándose quieta en su lugar mientras espera que Gai lo abra ahí mismo.

Dai, detrás de Gai, solo da un pequeño vistazo antes de volver sobre el pasillo y llorar dramáticamente en felicidad, pero también en calma.

_Está bien, Gina. El chico podrá lograrlo._

Gai vacila, dejando que sus dedos acaricien el regalo antes de hacer una rasgadura en el papel exterior. Lo que es casi una lástima, porque Gai tenía ganas de enmarcarlo y tenía ganas de llevarlo al altar de mamá y decirle que había recibido un regalo que no era de papá.

La envoltura se hace un pequeño destrozo de papel rápidamente y Gai finalmente descubre el regalo que está suavemente envuelto en una caja diminuta que tiene el perfume de Kurenai grabado por cada rincón.

El corazón de Gai se conmueve, quiere llorar sobre un atardecer brillante y correr trescientas vueltas antes del anochecer, pero en su lugar decide darle una sonrisa amable a Kurenai y deshacerse en un gimoteo un poco estrangulado.

— Dijiste que sacaban la fotografía en cada cumpleaños, así que pensé que sería bueno.

¡Kurenai lo escuchó!, realmente estaba prestando atención cuando lo dijo. Gai estaba agradecido del corazón bondadoso de las personas de Konoha.

— ¡Gracias, mi fantástica amiga!— Gai se balancea para abrazarla, un poco, con miedo a tirar la pequeña caja en su mano — ¡Y feliz y radiante año nuevo para ti!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños y feliz año nuevo también para ti, Gai!

Kurenai le da una sonrisa y se va, reuniéndose con su padre que la esperaba en la acera de la calle.

Gai cierra la puerta lentamente. No importa lo que digan, ¡llorar expresa los bellos sentimientos de las personas! Llorar es honestidad, así que Gai llora libremente. Y Dai llora también. ¡Todos los sentimientos eran preciosos!

— ¿Qué es, Gai? — Dai se para a un lado, mirando el regalo que Gai saca con cuidado y se lo muestra, haciendo que los labios de Dai se curven en un viejo dolor — Es un regalo excelente.

Gai camina apresurado ahora de vuelta a la cocina, levantando la fotografía de Gina mientras la acomoda delicadamente en el portarretratos lleno de flores y adornos que Kurenai acababa de darle.

— ¿Te gusta? — Gai pregunta a la fotografía.

Es la primera vez que se siente apreciado por alguien más que papá.

* * *

Es el día en el que cumple trece años la primera vez que tiene una fiesta sorpresa y hay alguien más además de Dai, Kurenai y Asuma.

No es exactamente una fiesta sorpresa en realidad. De hecho, ni siquiera es una fiesta.

Gai parpadea, mirando el rostro de su equipo alrededor de la cama de hospital en la que está acostado, alumbrados por la luz blanca de la lámpara.

No sabe qué día es. Lo último que recuerda es haber sido golpeado en una misión y haber soñado mucho tiempo.

— ¡Gai! ¡Al fin! — Ebisu se emociona. Las lágrimas están debajo de sus gafas pero las disimula cuando pasa un dedo sobre su mejilla — ¡Eres un tonto, como se te ocurre saltar tú solo y...!

Chouza-sensei lo silencia con una señal, reposando su enorme mano sobre el hombro endeble de Ebisu que casi se dobla por el peso.

— Me alegra que despertaras, Gai — Chouza-sensei le sonríe, mucho más agradable que el rostro enojado de Ebisu y el gesto mitad pánico y mitad alivio que tiene Genma.

Los parpados de Gai pesan. Tiene la intención de darles un pulgar arriba y decirles que todo está bien, pero no está seguro de tener sus manos y la boca le sabe a tierra. Está casi seguro de que hay un nido de hormigas entre la piel y sus huesos.

— ¿Cuánto...? — su voz es agria y duele. Gai intenta carraspear, pero las hormigas se mudan a su boca y no puede completar su pregunta.

— Dos semanas — Chouza-sensei responde, y esta vez Genma no se contiene y azota la mano sobre la pared.

— ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Pensé...! — Su rostro se contrae en dolor — ¡Creí que no volverías!

Infantilmente sus compañeros reprimen la preocupación, un sentimiento que hace que el corazón de Gai se hinche de felicidad y orgullo. ¡Sus valiosos compañeros de equipo se preocupaban por él! ¡Que vínculo tan juvenil e impresionante eran sus preciados amigos!

Gai suspira entre la bocanada de hormigas imaginarias, tratando de recordar algo de la misión mientras su cerebro lleno de bolas de algodón todavía trata de ponerse al día.

¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos semanas desde el ataque? ¿Eso en que día lo ponía? ¿Cuándo exactamente...?

— Feliz cumpleaños, Gai — Chouza-sensei le da una sonrisa y deja que su mano caiga sobre el brazo de Gai cómodamente — Y feliz año nuevo.

Las costillas de Gai duelen cuando intenta reírse. Aun así, lo intenta. ¡La felicidad siempre debía ser más grande que el dolor!

— El doctor dijo que despertarías entre ayer y hoy, así que estábamos esperando — Chouza-sensei le da un guiño, luego, retrocede un poco antes de sacar de su atuendo una pequeña caja reforzada que deja en el mueble al lado de su cabecera.

— ¿Que...? — no puede completar su frase porque la puerta se abre en ese momento, mostrándole a Dai, Kurenai y Asuma, quienes trotan ansiosos hacia él.

— ¡Gai, mi muchacho! — Dai lo llena de abrazos y mocos, haciendo que Gai se sienta mucho mejor antes de que todo el drama de su padre termine y pueda tener una vista mejor de todos a su alrededor.

— ¡Nos alegra que estés despierto para celebrar, Gai! — Kurenai se ríe, desenvolviendo ella misma un pequeño paquete con dangos, al igual que Asuma.

Chouza-sensei finalmente desenvuelve el trozo de tela de la caja, mostrando un pequeño pastel que llevaba dentro.

¡Gai no entendería nunca de dónde saca Chouza-sensei la comida! Todos sus alumnos habían preguntado por eso, pero Chouza se encogía de hombros mientras les daba una sonrisa cómplice "es secreto del clan".

A regañadientes, Genma y Ebisu cantan junto al resto la canción de cumpleaños mientras Dai saca fotografías de todos juntos en su reunión improvisada en el hospital.

Gai escucha la canción de principio a fin, llorando sin darse cuenta hasta que todos pronuncian la última palabra y lo llenan de cortos y nerviosos abrazos.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvo a su padre con vida.

* * *

Para la tarde de su cumpleaños número catorce, Gai no está en la fiesta que ha organizado él mismo, donde Kurenai, Asuma, su equipo, Raidou, Aoba y su maestro lo esperan.

Gai en realidad está en el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo un puchero y levantando el brazo en dirección hacia donde un grupo de mechones plateados y la portada brillante de un libro lo ignoran.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai grita. Ha estado de pie en ese lugar por la última media hora. Su garganta duele un poco y hace frío, ¡pero se prometió a sí mismo que traería a Kakashi a su fiesta, y si no era así tendría que...!

— No me importa tu estúpida fiesta, Gai — finalmente Kakashi habla. No es lo que Gai espera que diga, ¡pero le habla! ¡Eso debía contar como un logro! No, ¡eso debía contar como al menos tres logros!

— Pero, Kakashi, ¡todos están ahí! ¡Y hay mucho pastel, pedí el sabor que a ti te gusta, mi querido Rival! — Gai está orgulloso de haberlo hecho. ¡No le haría caso al gesto molesto de Kurenai y a la inconformidad de Genma! Si tenía que hacer cada sabor en su casa de vainilla por hacer que su eterno Rival viniera, ¡entonces lo haría!

Pero Kakashi sigue en el mismo lugar. Parece que no le importa. Y en realidad, no le importa.

— Bueno, entonces ve allá y cómetelo — su voz es un hielo. A Gai se le mete esa frialdad entre las venas y duele.

“Es obvio que no va a venir” Asuma había dicho una semana atrás. “Acaba de pasar todo lo de su equipo… es mejor dejarlo solo”

Gai niega ante el recuerdo. ¡Nadie debería estar solo! ¡La soledad no ayudaba a sentirse mejor!

— Yo… ¡Kakashi…! — cuando Gai intenta acercarse, Kakashi salta del árbol, alejándose al menos dos metros de él.

— Por una vez, déjame en paz — Kakashi frunce con desdén — No me interesa si es tu cumpleaños o lo que sea.

Gai no dice nada más cuando le da la espalda. No es realmente una novedad. Kakashi nunca ha asistido a alguna de sus fiestas y no lo ha felicitado nunca de todos modos.

Aun así, Gai no se desanima. No pierde la esperanza, ¡haría que Kakashi vaya a su cumpleaños algún día!

¡Estaba seguro!

* * *

Es en su cumpleaños número dieciséis la primera vez que Kakashi lo acompaña.

No va a su fiesta, y en realidad no aparece hasta que todos se han ido y Gai está sentado en su sillón, mirando las fotografías de su familia como un ritual que había aprendido de Dai cuando era niño.

Kakashi se aparece en ese momento, golpeándose contra la ventana como un pajarito perdido antes de caer en el piso de Gai, lleno de sangre y con las manos buscando arañar el suelo en un movimiento errante.

Gai salta de su lugar, arrastrando a Kakashi a su baño y buscando curar sus heridas inmediatamente, moviendo su cuerpo con tanto tacto, con el terror al intentar averiguar cuánta de toda la sangre era de él.

Los ojos de Kakashi son nublados, apenas parece ver algo. Probablemente estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo y se negó a ir al hospital, arrastrándose a su departamento para buscar curar sus lesiones como últimamente hace.

Las heridas quedan mayormente cubiertas y Gai observa con algo de miedo y dolor sus manos temblorosas, la marca del chidori y del esfuerzo, la sangre imaginaria que Kakashi todavía intentaba arañar de su piel.

— Gai... — el ojo gris de Kakashi lo mira cuando Gai lo recarga en el sillón, desesperado por alimentarlo y darle agua.

Gai lo ve sobre su hombro, sin distraerse demasiado de su actividad antes de ver los ojos de Kakashi en el pastel a medias sobre la mesa.

— ¿Lo sigues pidiendo de vainilla? — hay una risa graciosa al fondo, lo que hace que el corazón de Gai de un brinco.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Gai salta a la mesa, juntando también una rebanada de pastel sobre la charola antes de regresar a su lado — Siempre tengo la esperanza de que vendrás.

Lo dolorosamente cierto que es hace que Kakashi se doble, sintiendo su mano temblar cuando recoge la cuchara y pica el pastel.

— Eso es tan tonto — sin embargo, se ríe a pesar de todo.

Gai se encoge, levantando las fotos de la mesa mientras Kakashi come lentamente.

— ¿Qué es? — no es curiosidad exactamente, pero Gai se entusiasma y se acerca, mostrándole el rollo de piezas de papel brillante y colorido.

— Siempre las veía con mi papá. ¡Las veo cada cumpleaños para honrar el hermoso y fuerte cuerpo que mis padres me dieron!

Las lágrimas de Gai salpican su comida, y saben saladas cuando Kakashi las recoge con el trozo de pastel.

En silencio, Kakashi se recarga en el sillón, mirando las fotografías mientras Gai las pasa, una por una, contando dramáticas historias sobre aventuras y cuentos viejos de sus padres que el propio Dai narró para él cuando era un niño.

Cuando falta un minuto el reloj para que sea dos de enero, Kakashi abandona el plato, moviéndose lentamente fuera del alcance de Gai hacia la ventana.

— Feliz cumpleaños — dice, antes de deslizarse a la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando cumple veintitrés las cosas se han hecho un ritual entre los dos.

Kakashi omite la fiesta de cumpleaños generalmente ruidosa y estúpida, y Gai aparta para él una rebanada de pastel y un enorme plato de comida que Kakashi devora cuando alcanza su departamento después de las diez de la noche.

No importa el tipo de misión que sea, no importa lo peligroso que sea, siempre logra llegar a tiempo. Gai siempre espera por él.

Los dos se sientan en el sofá, donde Gai ya lo espera con una charola y las fotografías.

Todos los años Gai cuenta las mismas historias, y todos los años Kakashi las escucha, todavía haciendo preguntas sobre detalles pequeños salpicados aquí y allá.

Este año Kakashi decide hacer algo un poco diferente y cuando Gai se acerca al sillón Kakashi le entrega un pequeño sobre que Gai levanta y examina antes de sonreír.

— ¿Qué es? — sus cejas se alzan, y Kakashi se encoge en falsa indiferencia.

— Ábrelo.

Las manos de Gai tiemblan, pensando que tipo de regalo sería, porque Kakashi nunca le había regalado nada realmente, y si esa era la primera vez, ¡Entonces tendría que ser un gran regalo que...!

Sus manos se quedan firmes sobre el sobre. Sus ojos pestañean para aclarar pero casi cree que está alucinando y mirando una fantasía.

— Kakashi... ¿qué...?

— Para que podamos contar más historias... — sus hombros suben, lentamente. Luce tímido y debajo de su máscara su rostro se siente rojo, pero ese gesto solo hace que todo se sienta mucho más emocional.

— Mi hermoso Rival, esto es... — no, no hay palabras para decir algo al respecto.

Gai vuelve al sillón, sosteniendo el sobre que Kakashi le ha dado y sacando todo su contenido.

Las fotos de Sakumo, su madre y Kakashi bebé se revuelven entre las propias fotos de la familia de Gai, haciendo un paquete mucho más grande que de alguna manera se siente conmovedor. Como una enorme familia.

— Bien — Kakashi sostiene el pastel en su regazo, recargándose cerca de Gai para mirar — Entonces empieza.

Y es la primera vez que los dos narran las bellas historias de sus familias.

* * *

A los veinticinco años Kakashi acepta ir a la fiesta de Gai junto con el resto.

Es increíble como Gai se ha hecho de más personas con cada año, llenando ahora todo su departamento y haciendo que cada pequeño rincón se vea mucho más grande de lo que en realidad es.

— Estoy sorprendido — susurra Asuma, pero Kakashi lo escucha de todos modos, de pie en el rincón — Convencer a Kakashi de venir. Es todo un logro.

Gai le da un guiño y un apretón en el hombro. ¡Tuvieron que pasar muchos años, pero finalmente tenía a su precioso Rival con los demás!

Kakashi se encoge y se retrae la mayor parte de la fiesta, charlando con Gai únicamente cuando se acerca por un rato, casi sintiéndose inseguro por todas las personas que querían a Gai. Aunque estaba seguro de que se había ganado a todos a pulso.

— Kakashi... ¿te gustó el pastel? — Gai sopla sobre su hombro, y Kakashi le da un asentimiento a medias. En realidad, apenas había podido comer algo. La presión social era terrible, aunque podía tolerarlos cerca luego de dejar ANBU, así que algo más era mucho pedir.

La mano de Gai se cierra alrededor de su hombro en un golpecito, y Kakashi mira el reloj sin muchos ánimos, pensando en que no quedaría tiempo para ver fotografías y reír. (Ahora que Kakashi había decidido asistir al evento, Gai había decidido extender la fiesta, obviamente).

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer cualquier comentario Gai lo toma del brazo, tirando de él antes de arrastrarlo a la siguiente habitación, donde busca apresuradamente algo en el cajón de su cama.

— Tengo un regalo para ti, mi querido Rival — el murmuro de Gai está lleno de secretismo, y Kakashi sabe que el que debería recibir regalos es él, pero de todos modos Kakashi deja que Gai saque la pequeña caja, extendiéndosela.

Kakashi abandona el pastel en el mueble, tomando la caja de Gai para descubrir adentro una cámara fotográfica vieja que hace que Kakashi arrugue la frente.

— Gai, yo... no entiendo...

Y Kakashi calla cuando Gai la levanta, girándola para apuntar a los dos.

— Hagamos más grande nuestro álbum — Gai toma el hombro de Kakashi, arrastrándolo hasta quedar juntos — Pongamos fotos de nosotros.

Kakashi pestañea. No está seguro si cerró los ojos cuando el flash lo alumbró, pero apenas tiene tiempo de componerse antes de que Gai gire y le tome otra foto a su rostro.

— Lo estás haciendo mal — dice Kakashi entre el dolor en su retina — Dame eso, lo haré yo.

Kakashi sostiene la cámara, esta vez apuntando al rostro de Gai antes de tomar una foto.

Gai sale asombroso, _por supuesto_. Su pose de chico bueno era más rápida que el flash y Kakashi casi hace un ruido asombrado por lo veloz que eso fue.

— La primera historia que contaré con esta fotografía es lo terrible que fue tu fiesta — su broma hace reír a Gai, y los dos se ríen un rato, tomando fotos oscuras y borrosas en la soledad de la habitación de Gai.

Afuera, la fiesta siguió sonando algún buen rato.

* * *

Los planes cambian cuando Gai tiene veintisiete y Kakashi finalmente ha tomado a su equipo.

Los dos caen exhaustos en el sillón, con las fotos que se han hecho enormes en su regazo y el cansancio de haber estado lidiando con los niños de Gai comiendo todo como cavernícolas en la cocina.

— El siguiente año trae a tus alumnos también — Gai murmura sobre Kakashi, observando la copia de la fotografía del equipo siete recién confirmado que Kakashi agrega a su álbum.

— Será un desastre, Gai — Kakashi medio gruñe, medio se ríe. La foto queda al lado de la copia de la foto del equipo de Gai, donde hay muchas más de los niños detrás de esa.

— ¡Podemos lidiar con eso!

A pesar de la declaración de Gai, Kakashi se encoge. Había sido mucho por hoy, después de haber ido juntos a comer con Kurenai, Asuma, Gema y Ebisu habían vuelto para celebrar con los niños de Gai, y Kakashi sentía que habían pasado al menos cinco años de su vida en ese tiempo. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo sería con sus alumnos.

— Será fantástico — casi parece que Gai adivina sus pensamientos, dando una palmada sobre su hombro — Y haremos este álbum increíblemente grande, ¡lleno de la brillante juventud de las siguientes generaciones!

Gai llora, muy fuerte, haciendo que Kakashi se mueva para salvar la rebanada de su pastel. (Todos los años debía soportar que la mitad de su sabor fueran sus lágrimas).

— Bien, tal vez lo haga — Kakashi vuelve a relajarse, recargándose en el hombro de Gai cuando finalmente comienza a pasar las hojas y toma la primera fotografía enmarcada, donde Gai aprecia siendo un bebé en el centro de sus padres.

— Esta es del día en el que nací...

* * *

Para el cumpleaños número treinta de Gai, hay más ruido que una historia _auténtica_.

Han sido interrumpidos tantas veces que ya no sabe lo que está pasando, pero Gai todavía se esfuerza por narrar una historia, deteniéndose para que cada chico hable sobre cada copia de fotografía que han añadido al enorme álbum donde las fotos del clan de Neji, las tiernas de Sakura y TenTen, las locas tomas de Lee y Naruto, se revuelven entre las cosas de los dos.

Sukea añadió muchas también estos tres años, por lo que hay fotos misteriosas que hacen que todos inventen historias y que todo termine siendo algo raro donde Kakashi es el único que no habla a pesar de que las fotos de Sakumo aparecen de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y esta, Gai-sensei? — Lee toma una en el aire.

Los pequeños rostros de Gai y sus amigos están ahí, poco antes de la muerte de Dai, donde algunos de ellos finalmente aceptaron asistir a su casa el primer día del año.

— ¡Fue una de mis hermosas y juveniles fiestas de cumpleaños! — Gai abre los ojos en emoción, y casi llora de felicidad por los recuerdos antes de que Lee siga.

— ¿Por qué no está Kakashi-sensei?

La pregunta no se responde. Gai cambia de tema sin que Lee lo note y en unos minutos más todos están fuera, yéndose a sus propias casas mientras la noche todavía no caía completamente en las calles medio vacías de la aldea.

— Lo siento — Kakashi dice una vez que están solos, sosteniendo la fotografía de Gai y mirando los rostros de sus compañeros y amigos de la infancia.

Había sido necio. Cruel. No entendía todavía cómo podía realmente haberlo perdonado por muchas cosas que dijo.

— Está bien, ¡fue difícil! No debí insistir tanto, necesitabas tiempo para sanar y no tenías ánimos para una fiesta — Gai suspira, sentándose a su lado — Probablemente mis insistencias fueron dolorosas para ti.

— Pero... — Kakashi casi parece balbucear — Era tu cumpleaños, y yo...

No continúa. La mano de Gai cae sobre la suya y le da un apretón.

Sus dedos encajan. Kakashi los aprieta fuertemente y Gai se alegra silenciosamente de que ya no busque arañar su piel para quitar la sangre de Rin.

Sus manos son lisas ahora. No tiemblan. No duelen, y se balancean cuando Kakashi lo presiona mucho más firme.

— Tomemos una foto — Kakashi acerca la cámara con la mano libre, apuntando con ella a sus rostros sin romper el contacto.

En la foto sus manos salen juntas. Gai la guarda detrás del portarretratos donde guarda la propia fotografía de sus padres y una foto de la familia de Kakashi.

* * *

Después del ataque de Pain, no queda nada.

La aldea es destruida, todas las casas se vuelven añicos y no queda tiempo para llorar por cualquier cosa antes de que la cuarta guerra ninja comience.

El cumpleaños número treinta y dos de Gai es después de la guerra.

Está todavía en el hospital, acostado difícilmente sobre la cama, contando las cicatrices que se asoman en su cuerpo a través de toda la extensión de su piel mientras pasan las horas.

La fiesta de año nuevo es escandalosa afuera del hospital, y Gai no duerme, mirando los fuegos artificiales a través del cristal antes de que aquella figura como un cuervo se apodere de su ventana.

Los ojos de Gai siguen la silueta en silencio. Lo deja sentarse, no dicen nada mientras la música de año nuevo se desvanece y la pirotecnia se apaga y los deja en penumbras a mitad de la habitación vacía.

— Dijiste tres de la mañana, ¿verdad? — dice Kakashi después de un largo tiempo de permanecer sentado.

Ha estado viniendo todos los días. Ha hablado menos de lo que Gai hubiera esperado, pero se alegra de tenerlo cerca de todos modos. ¡Su Rival era una persona increíble!

— Sí — a su voz le falta ánimo, no tiene mucho que despertó después de todo, así que intenta elevar el volumen para tratar de compensar la gravedad — ¡Nací a las tres en punto!

Gai quiere sonreír más, pero le duelen las mejillas y las vendas en su cabeza están demasiado apretadas para hacer algo.

Kakashi asiente, girando su mano para mostrar el reloj digital en su muñeca con un cronómetro.

La gente generalmente los adquiría para año nuevo, sin embargo, los números de su reloj seguían girando.

— Kakashi...

No lo deja terminar, porque Kakashi comienza a leer los números en voz alta.

— Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... — el reloj hace un ruido, y la manecilla en la pared de la habitación también cruje marcando la hora exacta de su nacimiento — Feliz cumpleaños, Gai.

Gai lloraría si pudiera. Todo su sistema se quemó. Tsunade dijo que sus lágrimas volverían en algún momento, y Gai casi lamenta no poder deshacerse en un mar de llanto antes de ver el pequeño recuadro que Kakashi saca lentamente.

— Yo... no pude recuperarlas todas — su voz baila tanto que Gai cree que también tiene afectados los oídos. Pero entonces sabe que es solo mucha nostalgia y mucho dolor — Además, el cuadro se rompió un poco y...

La vieja madera color lila del cuadro que Kurenai le dio hace tantos años aparece delante de su rostro. El cristal está roto, la pintura rasgada y los adornos desprendidos, pero detrás de eso están ahí esas fotografías que creyó perdidas en el ataque de Pain.

Era cosa de milagro o cosa de la naturaleza indomable de Gai, pero de alguna manera llora. Lentamente. Dolorosamente. Solo unas gotas. No puede describir el sentimiento cuando sostiene el cuadro y revisa las fotografías adentro.

Dai, Gina y el pequeño Gai. Sakumo, su esposa, y Kakashi siendo un bebé. Detrás de eso está la foto de Kakashi y Gai tomados de la mano, despeinados y sonrientes.

— Iban a desechar todo el edificio como escombro, así que tuve que apurarme y... bueno — las manos de Kakashi tiemblan — Pakkun hizo casi todo el trabajo así que yo en realidad no hice mucho y...

El temblor en sus muñecas se detiene cuando Gai lo atrapa con una mano.

— Kakashi... — su voz suena ahora espesa, y los dedos vuelven a encajar en los lugares exactos donde parecían haber estado siempre — Gracias.

Kakashi da un asentimiento, retirando su mano del agarre solo para mostrar una cámara instantánea que acababa de comprar.

— Déjame tomarte.

A Gai le recuerda a su pequeña broma de Sukea cuando Kakashi parece buscar las luces y el ángulo correcto, presionando finalmente el botón para capturar a Gai.

La fotografía sale rápidamente y Kakashi la enfría un poco antes de tener la imagen de Gai. Siempre había sido fotogénico. Lucía bastante bien incluso para estar rodeado de vendas.

Kakashi retoma su asiento a su lado, sosteniendo las cuatro fotos antes de apuntarse a sí mismo para una fotografía individual que lo hace pestañear dolorosamente. _Dos ojos ahora._

El pequeño papel sale igualmente rápido. Gai lo sostiene para admirarlo secretamente antes de colocarlo dentro del marco, donde también guarda la suya y deja sobre su mano únicamente las tres fotos que Kakashi logró rescatar. Las fotos de sus pequeñas familias.

— Bueno, comienza — Gai pide suavemente a Kakashi, mirándolo tomar la foto de Sakumo con manos temblorosas antes de comenzar a contar la historia que Gai conocía muy bien.

Y el sonido lento de su voz finalmente lo hace sentirse vivo por primera vez desde que despertó.

* * *

Es difícil tratar de dividir su tiempo para cuando cumple los treinta y cinco.

Kakashi y él permanecen despiertos después de año nuevo, contando los segundos para su cumpleaños antes de quedarse dormidos como si realmente fueran un par de viejos seniles y no hombres de mediana edad.

Kakashi se queda a dormir en su cama ese día por comodidades de tiempo, así que Gai se levanta muy lentamente cuando son las seis de la mañana, intentando no despertar a su Rival mientras se desliza fuera, cargando con un ramo de flores.

El cementerio está frío, mayormente vacío, y Gai deja algunas flores en la tumba de Dai y Gina, de Sakumo, de Rin, de Minato e incluso de Obito antes de deslizarse a la tumba en la última fila, donde deja el resto de las flores y se inclina para dar una oración.

— Debe ser difícil — la voz familiar y espesa lo hace saltar antes de girar a él, dándole una sonrisa suave y sincera que casi parece morir en sus labios.

Chouza-sensei le da un gesto amable antes de palmear su espalda suavemente, con mucho cuidado, como si Gai todavía estuviera herido en el hospital, a punto de hacerse cenizas.

Gai asiente como respuesta. Chouza perdió a sus dos amigos de equipo en la guerra. Todos perdieron seres queridos, en realidad, pero ahora Gai siempre ve a Chouza deambular solo por ahí. El InoShikaCho jamás volverá a ser lo mismo.

— Sí, pero debemos seguir peleando — Gai intenta sonreír a pesar de las cosas, ¡Neji no querría que estuviera triste!

Aun así, el gesto de Chouza apenas se mueve.

— No sé qué hubiera hecho yo si perdía a uno de mis hijos — y él, en realidad no solo está hablando de Chouji.

Genma, Ebisu, él mismo.

La mano de Chouza se cierra más fuertemente en su hombro. Hace que la muerte de Neji duela más. Al mismo tiempo hace que algo sane lentamente en algún lado.

— Asegúrate de seguir viviendo adecuadamente — Chouza sonríe amablemente, y usando ese viejo truco saca un pequeño cuadro que le extiende con un movimiento suelto — Feliz cumpleaños, Gai.

Gai no puede responder a su maestro porque se queda mirando el recuadro.

Es una fotografía muy vieja de Gai, Ebisu y Genma en el hospital, el día en el que nació Chouji. Los tres salen cargándolo, claramente nerviosos, pero extremadamente felices.

Ese día les enseñó el truco para esconder cosas en todos lados de su cuerpo porque llevaron comida a escondidas para su esposa en el hospital. Gai la usó muchos años después, en los exámenes chunin, y le regaló a Chouji una bolsa de pan que había guardado especialmente para él cuando el pobre niño estaba hambriento.

"Secreto de hermanos" dijo Genma cuando los cuatro sacaron comida de su ropa un año antes de la guerra, en el cumpleaños de Chouji, después de haber sido ascendido a chunin.

— Son parte de mi familia, Gai — Chouza le guiña un ojo — Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Es solo... que las pérdidas nos hacen cobardes, ¿no? — sus ojos buscan a Inoichi y Shikaku entre las piedras — Pero es solo una muestra de que tienes que disfrutar lo que tienes, mientras lo tienes.

Chouza se va después de eso, dejando a Gai llorando sobre la tumba de Neji.

Ahí mismo Gai le cuenta la historia de su clan a la lápida con su nombre, del increíble alumno fue para él, antes de que pueda volver sobre su camino y regresar a su departamento.

Kakashi ya no está cuando regresa, pero sabe que volverá más tarde para su ritual de fotografías y pasa el resto de la mañana cocinando su pastel. El sabor favorito de Kakashi sigue siendo el sabor de cada cosa que hace. Es parte de su tradición de cada año, porque sabe que ya no es necesario para tenerlo cerca.

Recibe visitas de sus alumnos con Metal más tarde. Ambos llevan regalos y comida y se marchan en el atardecer, dejando tiempo para el arrastre rápido de Genma, Ebisu, Kurenai y Mirai a su departamento, charlando y riéndose un rato antes de que se retiren en el final del día.

Kakashi entra por la ventana cerca de las nueve de la noche, lo que tal vez es tarde para comer pastel, pero de todos modos Gai sirve dos platos cuando Kakashi abandona su túnica de Hokage y el sombrero, tirándolos en el piso incluso cuando Gai colocó un perchero en la sala hace un par de meses.

— ¿Vinieron los niños? — _niños_. Nadie es niño salvo Metal y Mirai, pero ambos encuentran necesario llamarlos de ese modo.

Jamás crecerán en su corazón. Y esa idea lo hace recordar las palabras de Chouza, por lo que Gai se apresura a sacar la fotografía de su ropa, mostrándosela a Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— Fue cuando nació Chouji.

Kakashi asiente despacio, mirando la imagen por bastante tiempo antes de que Gai pueda seguir.

— Dijo que debería asegurarme de seguir viviendo adecuadamente — los labios de Gai forman una sonrisa un poco bailarina. Tal vez simplemente era la melancolía al respecto.

Pero Kakashi sigue observando la foto; el bebé regordete, Ebisu, Genma, Gai.

— Dijo que éramos su familia — Gai suspira, balanceándose de regreso en su silla antes de alcanzar un par de vasos.

La vista de Kakashi pasa en ese momento sobre la mesa. Los regalos de sus alumnos y sus compañeros están ahí. Como cada año desde que lo recuerda.

— Trajeron algunas cosas — la sonrisa de Gai se aprieta, tiene la intención de sacar los pequeños adornos que sus alumnos habían llevado y el dibujo que Metal había hecho para él, pero se detiene cuando la vista de Kakashi parce ausente.

— Gai — su voz contradice su gesto. Su tono es ahogado. Casi lleno de una pena indistinguible — Todos estos años, nunca traje un regalo para ti.

Ese detalle es un hecho que Gai ha ignorado por toda su vida. Kakashi estaba ahí. No necesitaba más cosas. Y Gai se siente de nuevo ese niño en el campo de entrenamiento, pidiendo que viniera a su cumpleaños.

Eso fue lo único que realmente quiso.

— Tu presencia es el más maravilloso de los regalos — Gai infla el pecho, dando una vista larga al altar — Además, recuperaste la fotografía de _nuestra_ familia.

La palabra suena por un rato, antes de que Gai se acerque y recoja la fotografía de su equipo para guardarla en el nuevo álbum de fotos, ahora también lleno de imágenes de Metal, Boruto, Mirai y Sarada.

— Chouza-sensei me dio un sabio consejo... — murmura Gai, organizando las fotografías para comenzar a contar historias y cambiar de tema, preocupado por que Kakashi se deprimiera en un momento como ese por cosas que no tenían sentido para él. ¡Nunca necesitó un regalo más allá de la presencia de sus seres queridos! — Él dijo tenemos que disfrutar lo que tenemos, mientras lo tenemos.

Kakashi asiente lentamente, dejando que Gai vuelva a acercarse para finalmente dejarlo ver una pequeña caja que saca del fondo de su uniforme, tendiéndola sobre la mesa, al lado del resto de los regalos de Gai.

— Kakashi... ¿tú...?

Antes de que Gai pueda terminar su pregunta, Kakashi extiende sus dedos temblorosos, tomando el dorso de la mano de Gai con timidez — Gai — su voz se dobla, temblando cuando parece reunir la fuerza suficiente — Todos estos años nunca te di un regalo. Pero... hoy tengo esto para ti.

Los ojos de Gai se agrandan. Se iluminan. El brote de felicidad infantil está ahí en algún lugar, pero la gravedad de las palabras de Kakashi lo mantiene tranquilo y simplemente sostiene el borde del regalo con la mano libre, trazando con la punta del dedo las esquinas del papel.

— Kakashi, no es necesario que me des nada, ¡no pediría nada más a este mundo que el tiempo que paso a tu lado!

La declaración es sincera y duele más de lo que debería.

— Sí — murmura — Pero lo hice.

El gesto de Gai se vuelve blando y agradecido. Su mano se desprende del agarre para tomar el regalo y abrirlo, muy lentamente, bajo la mirada caída de Kakashi que se mueve sobre sus dedos. Las heridas de la octava puerta siguen ahí. Miles de heridas siguen ahí. La marca de su esfuerzo en las capas de piel dura que Kakashi siente ánimos de volver a acariciar.

La caja hace un ruido sordo, el vacío saliendo, el papel cayendo y el ruido de algo girando adentro, aprisionado en las paredes de cartón que se doblan cuando Gai la inclina.

Los ojos de Gai no decaen en decepción como Kakashi había anticipado, pero si se doblan en curiosidad, buscando algo adentro de cada pequeño objeto que le dé una pista antes de volverse para mirarlo.

— Kakashi... — Gai murmura, sin soltar el obsequio — No entiendo.

Cierra los ojos lentamente ante la duda de Gai. Ese gesto, el cerrar los ojos y escuchar, es el gesto que Kakashi hace cuando ven fotografías en la noche y se pierde en el sonido de la voz de Gai más que en sus palabras. Lo ha hecho por años. El movimiento de mano levísimo que anticipa algo que no llega nunca.

Siempre parece querer decir algo, algo importante, de lo que guarda silencio. El clic de la fotografía de su familia. El clic de la cámara instantánea contra sus caras. El clic de las tumbas al final de la guerra. El clic del monitor cardiaco cuando Gai estaba en el hospital.

— Gai — finalmente Kakashi se interrumpe internamente. Es consciente de la gravedad. Pero es consciente del tiempo. _Disfruta las cosas que tienes mientras las tengas._

La primavera hace tiempo que fue reemplazada por un verano caluroso en sus vidas.

— No tengo mucho más por darte — apoya la mano en la mano de Gai. Los objetos parecen ahora olvidados adentro de la caja — Hace mucho que ya no me queda nada. E incluso si no es mucho, o no es suficiente, es todo lo que tengo ahora.

Quizá solo algunas palabras vacías. O no cosas que alguien de verdad quisiera. Probablemente es solo el sobrante de lo que nadie más quiso o puede querer.

Pero tal vez Gai lo quiera. Es una ilusión que tiene. En su mente Gai lo quiere tanto como Kakashi lo quiere. Del mismo modo. De todos los modos. Con desesperación.

Gai capta una gravedad más grande y asoma los ojos nuevamente a la caja: una piedra común, un papel en blanco y unas tijeras.

Tres objetos. Ninguno con un valor más allá de lo que significa o podría significar en sus fantasías donde a Gai le gusta. Donde realmente le gusta todo lo que Kakashi le ha ofrecido.

— Es mi vida — su mano se cierra con miedo — Te regalo mi vida.

Los labios de Gai se aprietan. Parece a punto de llorar pero sorprendente no lo hace. En cambio, mira los ojos de Kakashi atentamente, adivinando el miedo que no dice.

"Acéptalo" se lee entre su mirada "Por favor, conformarte con esto" porque realmente nunca pudo darle lo que se merecía.

— Esto es todo lo que hay — murmura. Su mano tiembla acobardada entre el agarre de Gai — Solo esto.

Gai aprieta sus manos juntas. Tan fuertemente que duele y sus nudillos se ponen ligeramente rojos.

— Es el más valioso y hermoso obsequio que pudiera tener — deja un beso en la mano de Kakashi. Sobre la piel que vio quemada por el chidori. Ardiendo en culpa, torcida en capas de piel que él mismo rasgó.

Kakashi se inquieta y trata de apartar la mano de su boca — No — se estrangula — No..., yo... — _no es lo suficientemente digna para ti,_ quiere decir.

Gai se ríe suavemente ante su débil negativa, dejando más besos. Acariciando hasta que Kakashi se relaja y deja de luchar.

Y finalmente, después de tanto, _realmente_ deja de luchar contra la vida.

Kakashi escapó muchas veces. Gai esperó. Sabe que Kakashi siempre regresa a él de alguna manera. Por cosa del destino, tal vez, pero le gusta creer que es por su voluntad. Que lo hizo porque quiso.

— Aquí — Kakashi presiona la mano de Gai, acercándose lo suficiente para poder descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Su cabello toca la mejilla de Gai en una caricia — Acepta mi regalo, Gai.

Gai presiona su boca sobre su cabello, en su frente — Lo acepto. No quisiera nada más en este mundo.

La cabeza de Kakashi se queda en esa posición un tiempo. Si llora, Gai no lo juzga.

Lentamente se separan, y Kakashi se gira en la mesa para tomar las fotografías que tienen ahora, llenas de historias viejas y nuevas, con increíbles aventuras de héroes y suaves cuentos de amor.

— Esta vez, voy a comenzar yo — Kakashi se aclara la voz y extiende las fotos, pero en lugar de sostener la fotografía de Sakumo aprieta entre sus dedos una foto de Gai — Esta es la historia del hombre que hizo todo para proteger lo que amaba. Y para salvarme a mí también — dice, armándose de valor cuando Gai vuelve a apretar su mano izquierda — Nació el primero de enero, a las tres de la mañana en punto, e hizo llorar a su madre porque no quería nacer, como todo un necio...


End file.
